Don't Let Go
by DramionesLoveChild
Summary: Muggle AU where Draco is a Master Sergeant for the Army and Hermione is a civil rights lawyer for New York. Both didn't have much to look forward to after bad breakups left them with relatively nothing. That is until they both end up going home with each other after meeting in a bar. Now they can't get enough of each other and how well they understand the other. Story better!
1. chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat at the end of the bar, downing yet another shot of straight vodka as he watched his fellow soldiers dissolve into the never ending crowd. They all had reasons to be happy with the latest news of heading home because they had people to go home to. What did Malfoy have? He had an empty four bedroom house, save for his dog. It was hardly a welcome.

"Drake! Why the long face? You made it out a live." One of his fellow soldiers and best friends, Blaise Zabini, came sauntering up to him and clapped him on the back lightly.

"Yeah, but for what? I don't have any family or loved ones like you do. Not much of a reward for a war hero to come back to, you know?"

Blaise nodded knowingly and gave a half smile before walking off to a pretty black dress that was waiting for him by the pool table. Leave it to the man to score their first night back.

Hermione bit back a protest as her best friend Luna pushed her through the doors and into a bar that smelled of mistakes and stale nachos. She didn't want to go, she'd even told Luna that. It was far too soon after her breakup with Ronald. But, the blonde was a very persuasive person when she wanted to be and she had thought that Hermione needed a break from work either way. So, here they were surrounded by sweaty bodies and poor choices.

"I'm going to go search for something tall, dark, and semi-sober. You loosen up, okay 'Mione?" The brunette couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reckless attitude as she walked over to the bar, ordering a glass of water.

"Not looking to do anything, or anyone, you'll regret?"

Hermione froze the instant she heard the deep voice from her left side. When she turned to find the owner she expected some half drunk old man who just wanted to get off. What she found instead was a man about her age who was tall and built with the most captivating grey eyes she had ever seen. He was easily 6'2" or 6'3" and his face looked worn yet calming and absolutely gorgeous. She felt her breathe catch in her throat but forced out a light laugh.

Draco had noticed the girl from the moment she walked in. She didn't belong in this scene and they both knew it. She was more of a glass of wine and bubble bath type of woman. The kind he'd always had a soft spot for. It also helped that she was absolutely gorgeous. Way more so than Astoria had been. It wasn't in an obvious way like her blonde friend that had gone off to flirt with one of his buddies. No. It was a subtle beauty that drew a man to her regardless of if they wanted to be there or not. It was in the way she held herself. The subtle curve of her waves as they fell loosely around her shoulders. He thanked God that at times like this he was an observant man.

"One red wine for the lady and a glass of water for me. I should probably sober up before meeting with the head of HR." He chuckled and looked towards the woman. "So what brings such a classy woman like you to a dump like this? I can hardly see this as a place you frequent."

"It's really not, but my dear friend decided it would benefit me to get my mind off of a recent break up and a-"

"I heard you lost the case this morning miss Granger. How doses it feel?" Hermione sighed and turned to hear none other than her rival Pansy Parkinson, highest paid District Attorney in New York.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me miss Parkinson. You lose more so than I do, don't you?"

Pansy rolled her eyes then locked her gaze onto Draco, causing the blonde to feel uncomfortable. He shifted his weight and looked between the two females.

"Well, hello there. And you are..?"

"Master Sergeant Draco Lucius Malfoy. I was actually in the middle of talking to this beautiful woman here before you so rudely interrupted Ms. Parkinson. And yes, I know who you are. I keep up with my home state's news. And you've been all over it, might I add. Quite a scandal between you and your assistant."

Pansy scoffed and turned on her heel, leaving behind a very amused Hermione and Draco. Hermione took a sip of her wine and laughed as she looked towards the man.

"Master Sergeant, huh? Must be nice to be a hero to your country. I read about you a time or two in the daily news."

"Not much to enjoy when your girlfriend of four years left you shortly after being deployed and your mother's slowly going insane. But what about you? Best and highest paid civil rights lawyer in New York? Must be way nicer than my boring old life."

"Working constantly, fiancé calling off the wedding three days before to go be with some slut from his office, and a cat that hates majority of guys? Yep. Definitely way nicer than yours." She laughed softly and finished her wine.

"Why would someone leave a woman as perfectly lovely as you?"

"The slut was just out of high school. All legs and shy. Or, as he put it, how I used to be." The brunette shrugged and ordered a shot of vodka, feeling her resolve break down. Hell, she didn't have work tomorrow.

The words that came from the woman's mouth made Draco ache for her. "What do you say we get out of here? From the looks of it both of our friends are pretty, uh, occupied with each other." He nudged his head in the direction of Luna and Blaise grinding up against each other in a corner.

"You know what? That has to be the best suggestion I've heard all night."


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her walk through his door, rambling on about a recent case that she was passionate about. Watched the way she pulled her hair up and gave a small smile when she looked back towards him. Something in him kept telling him that he could get used to that kind of sight. Every day- for the rest of his life. He quickly shook the thought away from the forefront of his mind and shut the door, walking to the kitchen.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks. Make yourself at home, Ms. beautiful." He smiled at Hermione softly and walked past her into the next room.

Hermione couldn't help but watch as he left the room. This man was a work of art just waiting to be appreciated. How any girl could be crazy enough to leave him, she had no clue. All she knew was they were an idiot. She quickly shook her thoughts and sat down on a long and quite comfortable couch in his living room next to what must be his dog. The animal looked up and the moved to rest its head in her lap.

"You know, I'm normally a feline type of woman, but you're a rather good girl." She scratched behind the dog's ears, looking up when she heard a low chuckle.

"I leave for two minutes and you've already stolen my company? Typical." Draco walked over to the brunette and handed her a cranberry vodka. "I see you've met Princess here."

"That I have. She's rather agreeable, much like I hope her owner will prove to be." She couldn't help but notice how the male's eyes sparkled at her words-- as if accepting an unspoken challenge.

It had been about three hours since they first arrived at Draco's place and Princess had gone off to bed about an hour and a half after meeting Hermione. That just left the two of them together in the living room, Hermione's head resting comfortably on Draco's lap as he played with her hair. It had been forever since he'd had a moment like this with anyone, sober or drunk. Astoria had promised she'd be there when he came back but that had obviously been a lie. She had left halfway through him being deployed.

He looked down at the woman on his couch and felt a strange sense of relief. She wasn't Astoria. She was someone else. Someone different. He couldn't put his finger on it but she was better than his ex.

"You know, I never expected him to leave..." Her words jolted him out of his thoughts and his heart felt for her. He knew the feeling. "I thought everything was going so well. He didn't show signs of being bored with me. He never said anything."

"I know how you feel. Mine left me halfway through being deployed. Even sent me back the promise ring I gave her before leaving." He sighed and instinctively took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together and squeezing comfortingly.

Hermione laid there and listened to his words. It broke her heart to hear exactly what happened. How anyone could leave such a beautiful man, inside and out, would never make sense to her. If he was hers she'd never let him go. Without a second thought she sat up and turned towards him, cupping his face in her right hand. He instinctively leaned into her touch but what she did next shocked both of them. She leaned forward and kissed him softly, the blonde returning the kiss only a few seconds later.

"I-I'm sorry," she stuttered out as she pulled away. "I normally don't do things like that. I just-"

"Shh. It's fine Ms. Granger. I rather enjoyed it." She felt her heart melt at his words and she leaned forward, kissing him again.

"Oh, by the way... Just call me Hermione. Ms. Granger is too formal." They both laughed as she pulled away and settled against his chest, his hand instantly going to her hair again while the other held hers. It felt so right, even if they were basic strangers and both were slightly drunk.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes and sat up. The bed didn't feel like hers and she had a killer headache. She looked beside her and covered her mouth. There was the blonde from the night before sprawled out half naked in the bed. Did they..? She shook her thoughts and went to sneak out of the bed, only to be pulled back down by the guy.

"It's fine, Hermione. We didn't do anything. I promise." She didn't know why but she felt herself relax at his words, granted she was still slightly ashamed of herself. She had never even spent the night at a guys house without being extremely close to them. This man that had his arms around her slim torso was basically a stranger. She only knew his name and, if she remembered correctly, that his ex had left him. Then she remembered... Ronald had left her as well. That bastard. That was why she had ended up in Draco's bed. He may have been a bastard but she was sure glad of it. Now she was wrapped up in the arms of a British god- even if she was recovering from a massive hangover.

After about an hour Draco sat up and kissed Hermione's neck softly and smiled as he heard an almost inaudible moan come from her. "Wake up, sleepy. It's officially morning."

"My head is killing me and I'm curled up next to a fucking god... I'd rather stay right here."

The blonde couldn't help but chuckle as he nudged Hermione gently and nuzzled her neck. "Well, I'm quite flattered but we can't stay in bed all day, as pleasing as that sounds." He sat up and got out of the bed, picking up the half asleep brunette.

"Aah! Draco Malfoy! Put me down!" The female squealed and hit Draco on the back lightly.

"Well, I had to get you up somehow!" He chuckled and put her down before heading to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes please. So, can I ask something somewhat personal?" She took a cup gratefully and took a slow sip. It was sweet and got, just like the person who gave her the mug.

"What kind of host would be if I said no? Ask away."

She couldn't help but smile. "So, do you have no family to keep you company now that you're back?" She instantly gave herself a mental kick as she saw the look on his face drop.

"My family is... very distant from each other. My mother is rather materialistic and shallow and has a thing for a certain pool boy back in the family's old town. And my father is-"

"Here." Draco's heart stopped and he nearly dropped his cup of coffee. "I heard my son wasn't a total disappointment as he was before his deployment so I decided to stop by."

"F-father. How wonderf-" His father cut Draco off and turned towards Hermione.

"Oh, this isn't your lovely fiancé. Don't tell me you left such a marvel beauty for a simple New York street walker?"

"I'm ever so sorry to interrupt such a... heartfelt hello, but I'd love to introduce myself." Hermione put on her best courthouse smile and held her hand out. "Hermione Jean Granger, Civil Rights Attorney for all of New York. I also do divorce and will more than likely be representing your wife in case she becomes... in need of such services. Lovely to meet you, Mr. Malfoy."


End file.
